Espiral
by lunnamars
Summary: Então, sem volta, Zoro botou os dois pés dentro da espiral e desceu.


Como eu simplesmente me apaixonei por esse casal mais uma vez recentemente, decidi que poderia contribuir um pouco apesar da minha zero experiência em escrita. Então espero que me perdoem por qualquer erro e apesar de qualquer coisa, que gostem!

**Disclaimer: obviamente, eu não sou dona de nada no One Piece porque se fosse, Luffy e Nami já estariam juntos, assim como Zoro e Tashigi. Então, pois é.**

* * *

\- Eu admiro você, Roronoa.

Zoro estaria mentindo se ele dissesse que não ficou surpreso. Tashigi, fuzileira naval extremamente orgulhosa, dizendo tais palavras pro pirata que ela supostamente odiava tanto. Ah, mas ele ficou muito surpreso. Mas Zoro era melhor do que isso. Ele não mostraria a surpresa e um sentimento muito estranho que preencheu o peito.

Ah não. Ele não iria fazer isso mesmo. Porque não pensar em nada relacionado a ela era o que estava tentando fazer desde quando ela se juntou momentaneamente aos Chapéu de Palha. Não, outra mentira. Desde Punk Hazard provavelmente.

Ou desde Loguetown.

E ele estaria mentindo novamente se dissesse que tinha conseguido.

Mas não importa, ninguém precisa saber. Especialmente a _imitadora_.

Então, limitou-se apenas a olhá-la de relance. A espadachim simplesmente olhava para frente, falando como se estivesse sozinha, sussurrando palavras ao vento. O clima estava muito agradável e o horizonte mais bonito devido ao pôr-do-sol se aproximando, criando um cenário incrível. Os dois sentavam no convés depois de um treino árduo o dia inteiro (porque hoje ele disse que poderiam forçar mais do que o normal já que o clima estava propício), em um silêncio acolhedor, observando a paisagem e os companheiros de tripulação brincando com Luffy.

\- Devo admitir que são palavras que nunca esperei ouvir de você, quatro-olhos.

\- Eu sei. Mas é verdade já faz um tempo.

Ela continuava a observar a comoção de Nami dando cascudos em Luffy por ter pulado em cima dela enquanto a garota lia. Zoro não conseguia entender ainda como aquela relação dava certo. Mas, novamente, o que diabos ele sabe sobre isso. Amor não é exatamente o que ele procurava, pelo menos até conseguir alcançar seu objetivo de vida.

\- Você me salvou em Punk Hazard e aceitou me treinar, mas nunca tive a chance de agradecer. Então achei que seria interessante contando uma verdade.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse pedido, idiota.

\- Eu só achei que deveria te falar, seu besta.

\- Haaa? Quem você tá chamando de besta?

Tashigi riu e o som fez o sentimento estranho aparecer de novo, quase como se a risada que ele provocou o orgulhasse. A relação deles tem sido algo parecido com isso - sempre implicando um com o outro (e Zoro nunca falaria em voz alta o quão divertido era tirá-la do sério), ela insistindo em competir com ele a qualquer tempo livre que tinha, eles em um silêncio confortável ou Tashigi rindo dele por algum motivo. Especialmente pela falta de senso de direção do rapaz.

Ocasionalmente, ele se deixava levar pela risada dela e acabava rindo de si próprio.

Só que agora a garota de óculos tinha um olhar tristonho que o espadachim se negava a aceitar no rosto dela. Ela definitivamente não combinava com um semblante cabisbaixo e ele decidiu que não gostava de ter sido o possível causador disso.

E com isso, Zoro sentiu uma pontada no coração. Ele sabia que tinha sido grosso, mas não conseguia agir direito com ela. Inicialmente, achava que era por causa da semelhança com Kuina e isso trazia lembranças tão tristes que ele simplesmente não conseguia encarar Tashigi. Mas hoje em dia? Hoje em dia ele não faz ideia do que poderia ser. Então ele revezava em ter essas explosões idiotas ou ficar em silêncio. Mas algo dizia que ele era melhor de boca fechada na maioria das vezes.

Só que quando ela pediu para que ele a treinasse, ele resolveu ficar de boca fechada por alguns minutos de tanto espanto, enquanto, na verdade, deveria ter falado algo ou ao menos ter pensado duas vezes antes de responder. Zoro lembra como ela se curvou ao fazer o pedido como se ele fosse alguém super importante e estivesse em um patamar completamente diferente.

Na real, eles estão em patamares diferentes, mas isso não significa que ela não poderia melhorar. Sinceramente, Zoro acreditava que ela melhoraria sim por causa do seu foco e perseverança, características que lembravam uma versão dele quando menor sempre querendo ganhar de Kuina.

Inicialmente, ele recusou falando que não tinha paciência para ensinar e nem interesse. Levantou-se para ir embora, mas olhou rapidamente para ela antes de sumir para dentro do navio. E ele jura que o coração parou quando viu a expressão desolada de Tashigi. Instantaneamente, Zoro sabia o que ela estava pensando.

Tashigi, com certeza, tomou a resposta dele como um sinal de que ela era fraca demais - e não porque era uma mulher, uma coisa que ele, com muito esforço, tirou da cabeça dela - e que nem ele conseguiria ajudá-la a ficar forte. Zoro esperou pelo momento em que ela esbravejaria na cara dele, dizendo o quão estúpido e antipático ele era, mas nenhum som chegou aos ouvidos do espadachim.

A garota apenas assentiu e saiu sem nenhuma palavra. E ele não se sentiu bem.

Zoro não a viu até a hora em que ela saíra para seu turno de vigia. Ela ainda não parecia em paz, o que fez com ele começasse a ficar realmente preocupado. Será que ele realmente tinha passado do limite? O cabelo verde achava que ia ficar louco a cada dia em que essa mulher permanecesse no Sunny. Porque ele odiava o fato de ela ser o primeiro pensamento da manhã e o último antes de dormir. Mas subitamente, ele acabou percebendo o que o incomodou no momento em que ela fez o pedido.

Ele era a Kuina nessa situação e ela, o pequeno Zoro de anos atrás.

Era ele quem ela queria alcançar, assim como ele queria tanto alcançar sua amiga quando criança.

Zoro suspirou alto e caminhou até ela, sentando ao seu lado e não recebendo nem mesmo um olhar dela em sua direção. Ele sabia que ela não estava com raiva - o que, particularmente, era algo novo e preocupante o fato de ele conseguir ler pouco a pouco essa mulher e isso não o deixava nem um pouco feliz - porque a julgar pelo cenho franzido, ele sabia que ela estava quebrando a cabeça para encontrar uma forma de convencê-lo a treiná-la. O espadachim deu um sorriso torto e tentou esconder a sensação boa de ser realmente admirado por alguém, especialmente pela quatro-olhos.

Ele foi um idiota, sabia disso. Não precisava de tanto tempo na companhia dela para saber o quanto de orgulho ela teve que engolir pra pedir algo assim dele. E decifrar isso fez com que o olhar dele se tornasse _quase _carinhoso, mesmo que contra sua própria vontade.

Mas só quando ela não estava olhando.

Então ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio e avisá-la que a esperaria no convés às 5h da manhã. E que ela não se atrasasse porque ele não pegava leve em treinamento.

E Zoro jura de pé junto que ele nunca viu um sorriso tão bonito em toda sua vida. O coração parou de bater de novo e isso já estava irritando-o. Se continuasse assim toda vez que ela fizesse algo de diferente perto dele (porque esse sorriso todo não poderia ser pra ele, não é possível), ele definitivamente iria tratar isso com Chopper.

E às 5h, realmente uma Tashigi esperava-o com espada em mãos e o semblante mais determinado que ele viu no rosto de alguém recentemente.

Ela continuou a esperá-lo todos os dias sem falta durante esses últimos três meses.

Inicialmente, a relação dos dois era complicada - Zoro sendo muito bruto e Tashigi sendo muito orgulhosa. Os treinamentos sempre acabavam em uma discussão calorosa entre os dois, seguido de uma tarde sem se falar até um Luffy (sendo o típico Luffy), de alguma forma, fazê-los voltarem a conversar civilizadamente a noite.

Mas o dia em que o cabelo verde simplesmente cuspiu as palavras sem pensar e gritou para ela que ele estava tentando ensiná-la como ensinaria qualquer pessoa, seja homem ou mulher, mas que ela não conseguia deixar o orgulho idiota de lado porque ele não estava a menosprezando e que sim, ele acreditava que ela continuaria sendo uma idiota, mas uma idiota muito mais forte - foi quando a relação deles mudou levemente, mas profundamente.

Ele sabia que toda tripulação observava os dois fixamente, mas Zoro não conseguia focar em mais nada além da mulher irritante na frente dele. Por que diabos ela não entendia que ele era capaz de ser amigável e atencioso?

Tudo bem, tê-la chamado de idiota não ajudou muito.

Tashigi apenas o olhou por alguns segundos sem piscar e momentaneamente Zoro achou que ela iria ignorar tudo que ele falou e apenas concentrar na palavra idiota. Então, imagine a surpresa que ele teve quando ela simplesmente se curvou e pediu desculpas. Quando se endireitou, apenas desembainhou e segurou firmemente a espada com as duas mãos, dizendo seriamente que não o contestaria mais e que, por favor, não desistisse dela.

E desde então, eles nunca mais discutiram durante o treinamento. Fora das horas de treino sim, porque, veja bem, Tashigi era muito teimosa e ele era uma pessoa que se irritava fácil. Mas nada tão agravante. Zoro sentia que a relação deles lembrava um pouco a que tinha com Sanji, mas de alguma forma, sabia que era bem diferente.

Zoro acreditava que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ele achava que ela ficava incrivelmente fofa quando fazia beicinho toda vez que ele estava certo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, considerava essa opção, já que quando Sanji agia assim, ele só queria socar a cara do depravado.

Assim como queria socar quando Sanji ficava babando por tempo demais em cima de Tashigi toda vez que tinha chance ou quando Nami ou Robin não lhe davam nenhuma atenção. A fuzileira era simpática demais para mandar o pervertido embora e Zoro sabia que também se dava ao fato de que ela achava que devia muito a tripulação por terem salvado-a de uma execução certeira.

Ah, tem isso também, mas é uma história para outra hora. O espadachim não conseguia nem mesmo lembrar dos acontecimentos sem seu estômago revirar. A lembrança de vê-la acorrentada e com uma corda ao redor do pescoço ainda o perseguia em seus pesadelos. E toda vez que ele, infelizmente, acabava lembrando, era tomado por uma raiva incontrolável - exatamente a mesma raiva que sentiu quando a viu tão indefesa. Bom, pelo menos isso ajudou-o a derrotar o inimigo mais rápido como nunca em toda sua vida.

Desde então, como Tashigi tem um forte senso de justiça, ela acreditava que devia a vida a eles e faria o possível para pagá-los de forma equivalente.

Sendo que ela já havia pagado, a nerd das espadas. Mas não percebia que só o fato de ela ter sido enviada para execução por protegê-los de uma captura injusta feita por corruptos da Marinha foi pagamento suficiente.

E aos poucos, os dois foram acostumando-se com a presença um do outro e Zoro julgava que havia formado-se algo que _parecia quase_ uma amizade. Ou trégua. Mas ele não sabe e não queria saber. Se pudesse, gostaria de ficar bem longe dela e esquecer que, de alguma forma, ela realmente parecia pertencer aos Chapéu de Palha.

_Com ele._

Por isso, é provável que essa proximidade foi a responsável por Tashigi ser capaz de dizer que o admirava. Ele sabe que isso também requeria um grande esforço da parte dela em engolir seu orgulho mais uma vez, mas ela era muito sincera para guardar essa informação. E gentil! Zoro não conseguia entender de onde vinha tanta gentileza, sinceramente. Depois que ela, lentamente, conseguiu superar a repulsa inerente que vinha com a palavra "pirata", o espadachim viu um lado muito diferente da fuzileira.

Gentil. Gentil com a tripulação, gentil com residentes de ilhas em que paravam em suas aventuras, estupidamente gentil com Chopper, porque convenhamos que é difícil não gostar da rena.

_Gentil com ele._

Depois de tanto tempo recebendo apenas expressões frustrantes e caretas zangadas da parte dela, a gentileza para com ele o deixava sem ação. Tashigi com raiva? Tudo bem, Zoro sabia lidar. Tashigi sendo teimosa porque ele discordou dela? Sem problema, mamão com açúcar. Tashigi tagarelando sobre espadas diferentes que encontravam quando aportavam em alguma ilha? Completamente de boa, ele até gostava de ouvir o que ela tinha a falar.

Mas Tashigi sendo gentil com ele? E agora, como proceder? Ele tenta ser gentil também? Ele para com a atitude óbvia de dançar um ao redor do outro, longe mas tão perto? Ou ele simplesmente se dá conta de que os olhos dela são tão bonitos durante o pôr-do-sol, mesmo usando os óculos e que os lábios dela pareciam tão macios na pele tão branca-

\- Nee, Roronoa.

Hora perfeita para tirá-lo da espiral de pensamentos em que ele estava entrando. Uma espiral bem perigosa que, se admitindo, não teria volta.

\- Hm?

\- Você quer se tornar o maior espadachim do mundo por causa daquela sua amiga que parece comigo, não é?

A voz dela tão suave o tiraram momentaneamente da perigosa espiral que estava quase botando o pé e o levaram até Kuina.

E depois Tashigi de novo. Elas não eram iguais, ele sabia. A semelhança física acabou se perdendo com o passar dos anos, mesmo que Zoro ainda ficasse abismado como poderia ser possível uma estranha lembrar tanto sua falecida amiga. Que brincadeira cruel o destino estava pregando?

Mas, novamente, elas não eram iguais. Emocionalmente não. Kuina sofria com sua identidade como espadachim pelo fato de ser mulher. Tashigi estampava sua identidade como espadachim e com orgulho por ser mulher, apesar de toda sua raiva de achar que seria sempre menosprezada.

Zoro anotou mentalmente de perguntar a ela sobre esse trauma. De onde veio, por que ela não consegue superar, quem fez isso a ela. E se fosse alguém, ele gostaria de saber se estava vivo porque gostaria de meter a porrada até o rosto não ficar reconhecível.

Mas com isso, ele tinha acabado de botar um pé na espiral. E ah colega, como ele ficou assustado. Se não fosse os anos de compostura, ele teria pulado de espanto quando percebeu que ela tinha virado para observá-lo, certamente esperando por uma resposta.

\- Sinto muito. Eu não queria me intrometer nos seus assuntos pessoais.

Tashigi assentiu se desculpando e voltou a atenção para as leves ondas do mar. Zoro continuou a observá-la e percebeu que aquela cena era extremamente acolhedora. Por motivos desconhecidos, o espadachim se sentiu em paz, igual quando meditava.

\- Sim, é por isso. Eu prometi a ela antes de morrer. Também é por causa dela que carrego Wado Ichimonji.

A fuzileira virou-se na direção dele tão rápido que parecia que tivesse pressentido algum perigo e arregalou os olhos. Ela provavelmente não esperava que ele respondesse. Zoro tem conhecimento de que é uma pessoa fechada e o maior exemplo disso é o fato de ninguém da tripulação saber da sua verdadeira história. Mas ela não precisava fazer ele parecer um coração de pedra.

\- Isso é… muito nobre, Roronoa. Eu tenho completa certeza de que você vai conseguir. E acredito que sua amiga também acreditava em você.

E lá estava de novo. O sorriso mais bonito que ele já viu era, mais uma vez, direcionado a ele. Isso o fez sentir… especial. E ele percebeu que queria ser especial pra ela. Queria que o sorriso fosse somente pra ele e mais ninguém. Será que ela sorria assim pra outro homem? Será que esse era somente um sorriso comum que ela oferecia a qualquer pessoa gentil como ela?

Será que ela pensa nele quando não estão juntos?

Então, sem volta, Zoro botou os dois pés dentro da espiral e desceu. Ele não era bom com palavras, mas um pouco melhor com ações e ela estava _tão perto_ _tão perto _e ela esticou a mão e botou em cima da dele, dando um aperto de leve como se quisesse afirmar as palavras que saíram da sua boca e agora o sorriso diminuiu um pouco e ela estava olhando-o com aqueles olhos tão brilhantes e Brook tocava uma música tão suave e lenta na parte de cima do Sunny…

Isso era muita coisa acontecendo pra ele, então decidiu que dane-se e a abraçou. Mas não foi um abraço leve, foi forte como se ele precisasse urgentemente disso. Um abraço que dizia _obrigado obrigado obrigado_. Ele nem sabia pelo que estava agradecendo porque todos dos Chapéu de Palha acreditavam nele e no seu sonho. Ele não precisava da fé de mais ninguém. Será que é pelo fato novamente da semelhança e isso o fazia pensar que era o fantasma de Kuina proferindo essas palavras?

Não. Não era. Enquanto a abraçava, ele teve certeza que a crença de Tashigi importava porque ela era justa e correta. E isso significava que era uma fé completamente livre de segundas intenções ou de significados escondidos. Era real. Era sincera. Apesar de suas diferenças - toda a questão de piratas e Marinha - ela acreditava que ele era digno do título que conquistaria.

E ele percebeu que, no fundo, ela não o admirava pelo que ele seria no futuro. Ela o admirava porque ele era um exemplo de perseverança. E algo o dizia que mesmo que ele não se tornasse o melhor espadachim que o mundo já viu, ela ainda sim iria querer alcançá-lo. E ultrapassá-lo eventualmente.

Zoro se deu conta que não se importaria se fosse ela.

Ela também era digna do título.

Então, continuou a abraçá-la com os braços firmes na costa dela, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la e envolveu-a por completo, pressionando-a contra o peito pra que ela ficasse _mais próxima mais próxima_ _mais próxima_.

Será que alguém já abraçou-a assim? Será que algum homem já ficou tão próximo assim a ponto de conseguir sentir o calor emanando dela? Zoro acha que sim. Porque não era possível uma mulher honesta como aquela não ter encontrado alguém tão justo quanto. Mas com relutância, ele ficou surpreso quando pensou que não queria que ela encontrasse alguém.

Se ela encontrasse alguém, significaria que ela teria que ir embora e ele não queria que ela fosse embora, especialmente nos braços de outro. Ele se acostumou com a presença dela durante os treinos e até durante a meditação. Assim estava bom. Não precisava mudar.

Tão absorto em sua própria reflexão fez com que ele _quase_ não percebesse o momento em que Tashigi retribuiu o abraço com a mesma firmeza. Ela se acomodou melhor, repousando a cabeça levemente no ombro dele e aí sim o coração deu um pulo e meu Deus, ele tem certeza que ela ouviu isso porque parecia muito que ia sair do peito a qualquer momento.

E toda a sanidade foi pro espaço no momento em que ela virou o rosto pra repousar o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e ele sentiu a respiração dela. Subitamente, um choque percorreu a espinha de Zoro e respirar passou a ser muito difícil. O choque deu espaço para um sentimento caloroso e o espadachim precisava fazer algo. Ou tirá-la dali ou aproximá-la mais.

As duas opções eram igualmente perigosas.

\- Roronoa.

\- Zoro.

\- Ahn?

\- Pode me chamar de Zoro.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e o cérebro dele estava começando a formar ideias incoerentes. _Ele precisava fazer algo._

\- Zoro.

Isso foi o suficiente para que ele desistisse de qualquer insegurança. _Zoro_. Ela falou o nome dele de forma tão suave e isso despertou algo dentro dele que nunca ousou analisar. _Ele precisava fazer algo. _

Zoro sabia o que queria fazer.

\- Tashigi.

Relutante, ele a afastou o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos porque ele precisava saber se o que estava prestes a fazer era bem-vindo, se era certo, se ela o odiaria pelo resto da vida. Ele não sabe se já estavam assim ou se ele se aproximou inconscientemente, mas estavam tão perto que se mexesse um pouco mais, os narizes iriam encostar.

Ela não quebrou a troca de olhar em nenhum momento, mas ele não conseguia decidir se continuava a olhar para os olhos dela ou para os lábios. Zoro não soube se foi culpa do clima, se foi culpa da música lenta e calma que saía do violino de Brook, se foi o barulho suave das ondas quebrando no oceano ou se foi simplesmente a respiração dela tão perto, mas ele resolveu correr o risco.

Zoro deu tempo suficiente para que Tashigi se afastasse, se assim o quisesse.

Ela não quis.

Então, Zoro a beijou e o mundo parou de girar. O barulho das ondas sumiram, a música de Brook virou apenas um ruído distante, o barulho da tripulação parecia ter sido abafado, os pássaros voando próximo ao barco não emitiam nenhum som, o próprio vento pareceu ter ficado silencioso, restando apenas a respiração dos dois e obviamente, o barulho do coração dele batendo tão alto que _agora sim_ ele tinha _certeza_ que ela estava ouvindo.

Mas ele queria mais. Bem mais. Só o tocar de lábios não era o suficiente. Zoro precisava dela _mais próxima mais próxima mais próxima_ até não ter nada separando o corpo dele do dela e a respiração dos dois fosse uma só. Hesitantemente, ele lambeu o lábio dela como se pedisse permissão e num piscar de olhos, Tashigi deu seu consentimento.

Naquele momento, não existia nada nem ninguém no mundo que o impedisse de não beijá-la como se não houvesse o amanhã. Inicialmente, ele tentou ser o mais calmo possível, mas depois que Tashigi mordeu seu lábio inferior, o mundo veio abaixo. Zoro já não tinha mais o autocontrole necessário e o que ele mais queria fazer era sugar o ar dela. Mesmo sendo um cara com zero experiência nessa área, os instintos dele funcionavam perfeitamente.

E parecia certo.

Mesmo que esse beijo não fosse da forma mais correta, ele já não ligava mais. _Parecia certo_ e Tashigi o fazia acreditar que _estava certo_ a julgar pelo gemido bem baixinho que ela deixou escapar e a puxada leve que deu no cabelo ralo da sua nuca.

Zoro já não tinha nenhum pensamento coerente de qualquer forma e o corpo estava completamente em chamas porque o gemido o fez aproximá-la ainda mais (ele não sabia como isso ainda era possível), fez uma mão se perder no cabelo dela e a outra na cintura.

Mas especialmente, fez ele querer se mexer, fez ele conjurar imagens na sua mente de Tashigi abraçada com ele com nada mais que um lençol cobrindo os dois. Tashigi embaixo dele, ofegante, movendo-se junto com ele. Tashigi falando o nome dele várias e várias vezes-

Entretanto, todas as criaturas precisam respirar e ele não seria exceção. Mais do que nunca. Não sabia o quanto tinha demorado, mas parecia uma eternidade prazerosa. E quando abriu os olhos, a visão de uma Tashigi com o cabelo bagunçado, com os lábios levemente inchados, completamente corada e ofegante igual a ele provocou uma sensação de prazer um tanto quanto incontrolável por ele ter sido o responsável pela fuzileira estar nesse estado.

Mas claro que ele não externaria isso a fim de provocá-la porque sabia que certamente estava do mesmo jeito. Seria o sujo falando do mal lavado.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por vários segundos, imersos nesse pequeno sentimento de felicidade, onde nada importava - nem mesmo Usopp, Chopper e Brook espiando pela abertura do corrimão. Zoro sabia que depois teria que aguentar as piadinhas de Sanji, o sorrisinho zombeteiro de Nami, as lágrimas "másculas" de Franky… o único que não daria nenhum trabalho seria Luffy.

Quer dizer, ele esperava porque desde que ele decidiu que Nami era a pessoa que queria ficar junto, o homem borracha definitivamente não pensou duas vezes em recuperar o tempo perdido. Zoro perdeu as contas de quantas vezes já pegou os dois dando uns amassos em vários locais no Thousand Sunny. No início, Zoro queria socar a cabeça do casal por estarem sendo indecentes publicamente, mas depois de hoje, ele _definitivamente_ conseguia entender.

Tashigi foi a primeira a perder a competição de quem desviaria o olhar primeiro e, outra vez, aquele semblante cabisbaixo se mostrou presente. O que diabos era isso agora? O que ele fez errado? Ela não gostou? Talvez ela tivesse uma pessoa que gostava já e não se imaginava beijando Zoro?

\- Eu realmente achava que você não me suportava. Quer dizer, no máximo me aturava por causa da semelhança com sua amiga.

\- É por isso que você está triste?

Tashigi voltou a atenção para ele rapidamente e Zoro decidiu, de uma vez por todas, que ele gostava quando o foco dela estava completamente nele. Igual quando treinavam, onde ela absorvia todos os ensinamentos sem pestanejar. Mesmo quando eles discutiam, a fuzileira sempre ouvia atentamente antes de irritar-se com algo que não concordava.

\- Você gostava da sua amiga? Digo, como uma menina?

\- Haa? Por que tá perguntando isso?

\- Foi por isso que me beijou, Zoro?

Então o rapaz arregalou os olhos e finalmente entendeu. Ele _finalmente_ entendeu o porquê de ela desviar o olhar toda vez que ele parecia um pouco indiferente ou quando ela falava sobre algum assunto e ele simplesmente assentia, sem dizer nada. Ou porque ela se irritava tanto com a ideia de ele achá-la fraca, mesmo depois de ter se juntado a tripulação. Ou até mesmo quando ele correu para salvá-la da morte iminente quando foi capturada.

Tashigi achava que, aos olhos dele, ela sempre seria apenas uma cópia de Kuina.

E que, ao mesmo tempo, ela não era Kuina o suficiente para que ele, pelo menos, a considerasse uma amiga. Quanto mais apaixonar-se por ela.

Só que Tashigi não sabia que, na verdade, Zoro não estava sendo indiferente ou não queria dizer nada, ele só não sabia como conversar normalmente com ela sem ser um idiota. Ela não sabia que ele não a achava fraca, mas uma oponente respeitável. Ela não sabia que ele correu como um maníaco para salvá-la não porque ele _"não conseguiria perdê-la novamente"_ \- o que, particularmente, doeu um pouco nele no momento que saiu da boca dela porque conseguiu entendeu a mensagem escondida de que ele não conseguiria ver alguém tão parecida com Kuina morrer mais uma vez e em sua frente - mas porque ele nunca tinha sentido tamanho pavor com a ideia de Tashigi não estar mais no mundo para atormentá-lo .

Ela não sabia que ele já não a achava uma _imitadora_ e que lentamente, eles se tornaram companheiros apesar das diferenças.

Ela não sabia que _só agora_ ele percebeu que era apaixonado por ela sim.

\- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Foi um erro, certo? Tudo bem.

Tashigi deu um pequeno sorriso que se ela tivesse atravessado-o com uma lança não doeria tanto. Ela se levantou e preparou-se para ir embora, mas o espadachim foi mais rápido que seu cérebro e segurou seu braço.

Porque ele percebeu que ela não sabia nada disso porque ele _nunca falou_.

\- Não foi um erro. Eu não a vejo mais como Kuina porque vocês duas são, de fato, muito diferentes. E eu… não quero que vá embora.

\- I-ir embora? E-eu nunca disse que iria embora.

\- Eu sei. Mas esse dia pode chegar e eu não quero que vá embora junto com algum fuzileiro idiota e nobre.

\- F-f-fuzileiro idiota e nobre?

\- Sim. Eu quero que… fique aqui. Com a gente… comigo.

Zoro sabia que esse momento era muito decisivo. Ele arriscou tudo sem garantia de algum retorno. E ele não é descuidado ou o tipo de pessoa que não pensa antes de fazer algo. Mas ele não sabe o que tem nessa mulher que o faz tomar decisões arriscadas. Que plantou a ideia de um futuro não tão solitário, a ideia de poder ter alguém pra quem voltar, alguém pra estar ao seu lado quando ele atingir seu objetivo.

Alguém pra compartilhar. Acima de tudo, alguém que o entenda.

E entender foi o que ela fez. Tashigi entendeu o significado das poucas palavras de Zoro. Da promessa que ele estava fazendo pro futuro e do desejo sincero por ela. Ela só podia ter entendido porque o sorriso apareceu de novo e esse parecia de felicidade.

\- Infelizmente, nenhum marinheiro consegue competir com você, Zoro. Especialmente se estivermos falando do senso de direção ruim.

\- Tch!

Tashigi riu alto da carranca dele mas parou quando Zoro a puxou direto pro seu colo. E ele nunca a viu mais vermelha na vida. A garota estava mais vermelha que a cor do cardigan de Luffy! Isso fez com que o espadachim desse um sorriso pretensioso e falasse no seu ouvido com a voz rouca:

\- Não acho que você vai continuar rindo depois que eu _realmente_ te mostrar que _nenhum homem_ vai conseguir competir comigo, quatro-olhos. 

* * *

E aqui termina a primeira história que escrevi na MINHA VIDA. Juro. Mas como o fandom não é tão grande ou tão ativo, eu quis dar minha contribuição. Obrigada, gente! 3


End file.
